The present invention relates generally to a cover for window wells, and more specifically, to a cover for window wells that is vented to allow airflow through the window cover. Further, the venting is achieved without moving parts.
Typically, window well covers have been single-piece construction for the purpose of protecting a window well and accompanying window from dirt, animals, leaves and other debris. By enclosing the window well with this single-piece cover, typically constructed of plastic, and securing the cover to the building or ground, the window well is further protected from the elements.
However, such window well covers are typically not vented and as a result, in humid climates, condensation can form inside the cover and obstruct a view out of the window. Further, a build up of condensation within the window well cover can, over time, cause damage to the accompanying building. Similarly, such window covers do not allow ventilation into the building through the covered window. Additionally, it is impractical to remove the cover to alleviate a build up of moisture within the cover or to allow airflow through the window because such window covers are permanently attached.
Attempts to solve this problem include constructing window covers having a movable vent assembly, similar to a window or door, introduced into single-piece covers thereby forming a multi-piece cover. These ventable multi-piece covers only allow for airflow through the cover when the vent is physically open.
However, such assemblies add to the complexity of the design by including multiple interconnected pieces, much like a door and hinge assembly. Furthermore, in such window covers having movable venting means, it is necessary to physically open and close the vent when desiring airflow or protection from the elements. The inclusion of multiple pieces not only adds to production costs but when exposed to the harsh conditions of the elements, these additional parts are susceptible to breakdown and often require upkeep and management to maintain consistent operation.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to design a window well cover that provides the protection and simplicity of single-piece covers but allows airflow absent the upkeep and management typically associated with covers having multiple moving parts. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to design such a window well cover that does not require physical management of the vent assembly to allow airflow.